I Give Up!
by XxFreak-ShowxX
Summary: Nicky decides to give up on women, the confusing irrational things that they are. Hardcore smut, no not PWP this once actually has a plot. NSFW
1. I Give Up!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avenue Q Rateing: 18+

Nicky slammed down his mug on the counter, fuck he was pissed! In fact, at this moment he couldn't remember a time where he was more pissed, but that may be due to the rapid alcohol consumption over the last hour. Nicky stood up unsteadily, almost falling back onto the barstool, he let out a harsh laugh then stumbled his way to the door. The bar tender just shook his head and added more numbers to Nicky's tab. Miracously Nicky made it home unscathed, unfortunatly he couldn't quite rember how to open the door. He kept thinking about Rachel, the way she had laughed when he protested against the break up. That fucking whore could burn in hell for all he cared, he couldn't believe that he was stupid enough to think she had ment something more. Frustrated Nicky hammerd on the door, hollering for Rod to open the stupid thing. Rod unlocked the door and glared at Nicky.  
"Nicholas do you have any idea what time it is?" asked Rod, angrey, concerned, and relieved all at the same time. Nicky wasn't listaning, instead he pushed past Rod and slumped down on the couch. Rod closed the door and turned to face Nicky, crossing his arms and waiting for an explination. "You know what Rod? I give up on women, I fucking hate them. I refuse to be with another woman again." informed Nicky, pouting when some of his rage burned off. "Nicky you don't even know what your talking about, if you give up women you can eaither be alone or be with men." Rod sighed and sat down beside his friend, he didn't even let himself hope that this was for real. Nicky was drunk, he'd be back to his normal self in the morning.  
"I'll be with guys then, it's a hell of alot better than staying with girls." said Nicky, he leaned back into the couch and huffed. "Do you even find guys attractive?" asked Rod, he knew it was near impossible to lie when you were drunk without sounding ridculous, but it was just as easy to believe something that wasn't true. "Yes I do." insisted Nicky, shifting to face Rod "You look really sexy in pajamas Rod." Rod's heart skipped a beat and he could feel himself blushing. Nicky grabbed the back of Rod's head and forced their lips together almost painfully. When Rod pulled back to breath he shook his head sadly and got up, turning away from Nicky. When he spoke his voice was shakey and broken. "We can't do this, you'll hate me in the morning." said Rod, he was on the verge of tears. Everything he eve wanted was here for him to take, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't take advantage of Nicky when he was drunk, he loved him too much. When a sob broke the tense silence it wasn't Rod's, instead Nicky was sitting with his head in his hands, crying like no grown man should. "I-I'm s-sory Rod." sobbed Nicky "Just c-cuz your g-gay doesn't mean you w-w-want me. I c-can't do anything right!" Rod turned to look at him again, what he saw tore at his heart. He hadn't seen Nicky cry since they were kids. "Nobody's ever g-gonna love me." continued Nicky, still crying "I'm such a s-screw u-up." Rod sat down, putting his arms around Nicky, a few tears of his own slideing down his cheeks.  
"I love you." confessed Rod "More than anything, I always have and I always will." Nicky looked up at his lifelong friend, hot tears still splashing down his face.  
"R-realy?" asked Nicky.  
"Yes, I love you." confirmed Rod. Nicky hugged Rod tightly, his tears slowly stoping. He shifted his weight downwards subtaly (or so he though) until he pulled Rod ontop of him compleatly. Rod sighed and closed his eyes, this was ok, right? It was just cuddaling, nothing serious. Nicky tugged Rod up farther, trying to get his lips on the other man's. "Please Rod, I want you so bad." begged Nicky. That pleading voice was killing Rod! Surely it had to be sincere? Nicky bucked hip hips up into Rod's causing a surprised squeek.  
"N-nicky!" gasped Rod, he could fell Nicky's erection hot and hard against his, they hadn't even done anything! "Rod your makeing me so hot just like this, at least let me kiss you." pleaded Nicky. Rod caved, how could he not? Nicky was so wonderful, and Rod had wanted this since he hit puberty. Rod licked at Nicky's lips playfully, gently nippig them. Even if there was a chance that Nicky remberd nothing tommorow, he was going to make this the best fuck of his life. Nicky hooked his hands firmly into Rod's hair, kissing him hard. Since when had kissing felt this good? Nicky couldn't remember. Sonn Nicky's hands left Rod's hair, he found it much more fun to feel Rod everywhere. A man's body was diffrent than a women's, alot harder. Rod couldn't help but grind his hips into Nicky's, it felt so good. "Can we go to the bedroom?" asked Rod, Nicky nodded and they got up. Quickly makeing the thirty second trip. When Rod laied down on one of the beds, Nicky furrowed his brows like he was thinking real hard about something. "What's wrong?" asked Rod. Oh no, he can't be haveing second thoughts now! "I've always heard that being with a guy can be alot like being with a girl if your ontop. I don't want that, I want it to be diffrent. Can I be on the bottom...please?" asked Nicky, he looked really hopefull with the "please" Rod licked his lips and nodded, getting off the bed. He never thought he would top for Nicky but the idea easily excited him and he could feel his cock twitching in anticipation. They quickly rid each other of all clothes, stopping to look at one another. Nicky probably had a good two inches on Rod. Rod brushed his fingers lightly over Nicky's foreskin, he read somewhere that it could be really sensitive but he didn't know as he was cut. Nicky smiled and got down on his knees, licking Nicky's cock head tenativly. Rod inhaled sharply as the small, wet touch sent shivers through his whole body. Nicky didn't even feel drunk anymore, just really really lustful. Nicky sucked gentlt on Rod's cock head, swirling his toung around it before he bobbed his head up and down, trying to take more.  
"Are you sure you haven't done this before?" gasped Rod, reaching out to grap the endge of the bed hard in an attempt to not fall over. Nicky mumbled something in response, the vibrations made Rod feel wonderful. "S-stop, I don't want to cum yet." Nicky pulled off, staning up to kiss Rod. Rod smiled against his lips, he could taste himself on Nicky. Nicky layed down on the bed, spreading his legs for Rod, he yanked a pillow down and put it under his head so he could lift his head of easier. Rod decided that there was nothing more beautiful than looking down at your naked lover. Rod kneeled between Nicky's legs, giveing his cock a playful lick before bringing his hips up to a comfertable height to rim him. Rod ate out Nicky's ass, probing the tight ring of muscle with his tound. Nicky moaned like crazy, no girl had ever givin him this much pleasure before. Rod eased in three fingers one at a time, gently sissering them intil Rod thought Nicky was streatched enough. Rod leaned over Nicky and kissed him hard, slowling pushing his cock into Nicky's tight hole. Nicky whined from the pain, gripping the sheets hard and squeezing his eyes shut tightly. Rod stopped, letting Nicky get used to his size. Nicky opend his eyes, nodding at Rod to continue. Soon Rod had his whole cock inside Nicky. It was a longer wait this time before Nicky said that he could move. Rod started thrusting slowly, searching for that special spot inside Nicky. Nicky rocked back against him, almost screaming in pleasure when Rod found that place. "Harder." moaned Nicky, bucking his hips up to get more friction. Rod complied eagerly, reaching out to pump Nicky's cock in time with his own thrusts. "Oh god Nicky I love you." moaned Rod, he wasn't going to last much longer. "Ohhh Rod!" moaned Nicky in response. He was in ecstacy, this was the most intense pleasure thast he had ever recieved. Rod shudderd and gasped as he came, coating the inside of Nicky's ass with his hot spunk. Nicky came shortly after, spilling his seed all over Rod's hand and his cheast. Rod pulled out and cuddled up against Nicky, pulling the soiled sheets over them. "I love you Nicky, so much." whisperd Rod loving ly, laying his head down on Nicky's cheast. Nicky pet Rod's hair gently, closeing his eyes.  
"I love you too." mumbled Nicky, drifting off into a peacefull sleep.

AN: Yay for explict sex scenes! Was it good? I am an expert on such things...  
"GAY!" "I am not gay! I have a girlfriend!...imnotgay" 


	2. The Morning After

Disclaimer: I do not own Avenue Q

Nicky grogily opend his eyes, pain thundering through his head. He groaned and shut his eyes again. Why is it you were never aware of a hangover until you woak up? Nicky attempted to streatch and was met rudley with another arm. Who did he hook up with last night? He couldn't remember, probably a chick from the bar. Nicky ran his fingers up the arm and over to the cheast. Smooth. He shot up sudenly, eyes opening too fast for his vision to keep up. "Rod? Whatthe hell?" asked Nicky, shakeing his friend awake. Still half asleep Rod smiled.  
"Morning Nicky." said Rpd softly, he sat up and leaned forward to kiss his new lover. Nicky leaned away from the touch and fell out of bed. Only when he hit the floor did he reaslise he was naked. "Oh my goodness are you ok?" Rod got up and attempted to help Nicky up. Rod was naked too. Why was Rod naked?  
"Don't touch me." said Nicky picking himself up. Rod froze, his face falling from the easy smile. This is what he knew was going to happen, why didn't he prepair for it better? "What's going on? Did we..." Rod's exspression was all Nicky needed to confirm his suspicians. "Nicky...I.." said Rod slowly, how could he possibly justify his actions. "You what? Could you not tell that I was drunk? I know yor gay and I'm cool with that but at what point did you figure you were crossing a line?" asked Nicky /Oh god I slept with my best friend and I can't remember a damn thing/ Nicky's words cut Rod deep and he started Crying.  
"I'm s-sorry N-Nicky." sobbed Rod. This had to be a nightmare, he had destroyed the trust his bestfriend had in him. Nicky felt a pang of guilt for makeing Rod cry.  
"I'm going for a shower, we're not done talking about this." said Nicky. He needed time to think. He walking into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him /Think goddamnit! You have to remember/ He ran a shower and stepped under the hot spray [I love you, I always have] Nicky closed his eyes and tipped his head back, letting the water wash away the sweat and cum [Rod please, I want you so bad] Nicky reached for the shampoo and coated his thick hair [We can't do this, you'll hate me in the morning] Blindly Nicky reached for the soap [I love you Nicky, so much] Rincing off the soap and shampoo Nicky watched the white suds dissapear in a swirl down the drain. [I love you too] Nicky shut of the spray and stepped out of the shower, reaching for a towel to dry himself off with. He wrapped the towel around his waist and sat dow on the edge of the tub, buring his head in his hands. What had he done? By the time Nicky pulled himself together he was mostly dry, he had managed to remember most of what happend last night. When he went back to the bedroom Rod's bed was stipped and everything was tidy. Nicky dressed before heading out to the kitchen. Rod was sitting at the table fully dressed, holding a cup of coffee. His eyes were bloodshot from crying. When he saw Nicky he almost started crying again, instead he got up and made Nicky a cup of coffee, handing him asprin to go with it. Nicky sat down across from Rod and took thae asprin. "I understand if you hate me and want to move out." said Rod sadly, breaking the silence. "I don't hate you, last night I told you I loved you, and you know I'm a shit lier when I'm drunk." said Nicky softly "I just never considerd loveing you romanticly before."  
"You don't have to." said Rod, looking down at the table "We can just forget it ever happend."  
"I can't forget the best sex I've ever had." Rod jerked his head up to see Nicky smiling slightly "I'm sorry freaking out, I was a little confused."  
"I don't blame you." chocked out Rod "I'm confused too."  
"I want to start loving you as of now. I rememberd last night, it was amazing." said Nicky softly, he got up and pulled Rod into a standing posistion as well. Nicky cupped Rod's face and looked into his eyes "That is, if you'll have me." To say that Rod was shocked quite possibly could qualifie as the understatment of the decade. "Nicky I love you." whisperd Rod, Nicky pushed his lips gently against Rod's, savouring the sensation. Rod wrapped hi arms around Nicky, he just couldn't get enough. Nicky broke the kiss and hugged Rod tightly, whispering in his ear "I love you too." Ok so maybe drunken sex wasn't the best way to start a relationship, but Rod had a feeling that this would turn out for the better. 


End file.
